1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a portable computer to minimize a variation according to the change of a layout of a main circuit substrate or a construction of a keyboard assembly received in a main body thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an exploded prospective view illustrating a conventional portable computer 100. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional portable computer 100 includes a main body 110, a display 120 such as an LCD(Liquid Crystal Display) for displaying an image, and a keyboard assembly 130 installed on an upper surface of the main body 110.
A main circuit substrate 115 such as a main board on which parts such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit) or a RAM (Random Access Memory) are mounted, is received in the main body 110.
The display 120 receives an image signal from the main body 110 to display the image thereon. The display 120 and the main body 110 are connected to each other via a cable (not shown). Here, the display 120 is pivotably connected to the main body 110, and can be maintained in a folded status while not in use.
The keyboard assembly 130 as an input device supplies a key signal to the main circuit substrate 115. A keyboard circuit substrate (not shown) is received in the keyboard assembly 130, and it generates the key signal under the operation of a user.
The keyboard circuit substrate of the keyboard assembly 130 and the main circuit substrate 115 are connected to each other via a cable such as an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) 133. For example, one side of the FPC 133 is connected to the keyboard circuit substrate of the keyboard assembly 130, and the other side is provided with a keyboard connector 134. The keyboard connector 134 provided to the other side of FPC 133 is connected to a main body connector 115a provided in the main circuit substrate 115 to thereby transfer the key signal from the keyboard assembly 130 to the main circuit substrate 115.
In the conventional portable computer 100, the FPC 133, a combining portion of the keyboard circuit substrate of the keyboard assembly 130 and the FPC 133, and the main body connector 115a of the main circuit substrate 115 are aligned to be positioned on a same line A-A, when the keyboard assembly 130 is combined to the main body 110. Otherwise, the connection of both combining portions of the FPC 133 can become defective due to bending of the FPC 133.
Accordingly, in a case that a mount position of the main connector 115a is changed in a right or left direction due to an upgrade of a product or a change of a layout of the main circuit substrate 115 for mounting chips, a design of keyboard assembly 130 should also be changed accordingly.
The same problem can also occur in a case that a position where the FPC 133 is combined to the keyboard circuit substrate of the keyboard assembly 130, and the mount position of the main connector 115a is varied.